Amigos De Dos Mundos
by Josentino
Summary: cuatro jóvenes humanos. 2 chicas y 2 chicos. Planeaban salir de viaje en tren, pero por obra del destino, son enviados a Equestria. Pero también, por obra de 4 esferas elementales, cada quien obtiene un poder inimaginable. ¿que aventuras tendrán los 4 jóvenes en ese mágico mundo? (inspirado por dos fics) (adentro mas información)
1. El Comienzo

**Hola amigos, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. Este fic fue inspirado por "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos" del autor "Rikimlp" y "****El Conquistador de Ecuestria, el tercer ibuki****" del autor "****Buda17 EL abuelo Ibuki****" **

**Si llego a tener un error ortográfico avísenme**

**Bueno, sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el fic.**

* * *

><p>(Escuela). (Narración en tercera persona).<p>

Vemos a cuatros jóvenes de edades distintas caminando por la entrada de la escuela.

El primero era un joven, con una estatura de 1,78m, de piel morena, algo delgado. De cabello negro, algo largo y peinado, con ojos azules. Su edad es de 19 años, y su nombre es conocido como "Ricardo".

La segunda, es una joven, de una estatura 1,70m, de piel blanca, delgada con buena figura. Su cabello es largo de color rubio, con los ojos verdes. Su edad es de 18 años, y su nombre es conocido como "Jessica".

El segundo, es un jovencito, de una estatura de 1,50m, de piel morena, de figura normal. Su cabello es corto de color castaño, y ojos marrones oscuros. Su edad es de 12 años, y su nombre es conocido como "José".

Y la cuarta, es una jovencita, de una altura de 1,47m, de piel normal, con figura normal. Su cabello es largo de color negro, y ojos de un marrón claro. Su edad es de 11 años, y su nombre es conocido como "Diana".

**José**: Hola muchachos - bostezo - como están.

**Diana**: Hola José – contestándole el saludo.

**Jessica**: Hi (**Traducción: hola)** – saludando al joven.

**Ricardo**: Lo mismo digo – también saludando.

**¿?** : Hola José, hola Diana- acercándose a los dos jóvenes.

**Diana** **y** **José**: Hola Abel – respondiendo.

**Abel**: ¿qué hacen?- preguntando.

**Diana**: llegando – sarcásticamente - ¿qué crees que estamos haciendo?.

**Abel**: okey, pero perdón no te enojes – alejándose.

**Abel**: (en su mente) - no sabía que diana era así - rascándose la barbilla.

**Ricardo**: por cierto José ¿qué ha dicho tú mama sobre el viaje?

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

(Escuela) (Narración de Ricardo en segunda persona)

Eran como las 4:59 pm. El timbre estaba a punto de sonar y lo uno que se escuchaba era el tic y tac del reloj, ya la profesora había terminado y los pacillos estaban vacíos, solo no dejaban salir a las 5:00 pm, me siento al lado de José porque nos cambiaron de salón, para poder convivir hasta que oigo una voz.

**José**: hola - con voz baja para que nadie lo oiga.

Yo le respondí muy humildemente y en voz baja le digo "que quieres", y él me responde

**José**: por cierto, será que puedo ir a tu casa este martes.

Al oír eso, recuerdo que mi mama me había dicho que íbamos a tener un viaje, y le digo a José sobre el viaje, y él pone una cara triste de perrito regañado, y como yo soy muy ``humilde ´´ con los niños, decidí preguntarle si él quería ir con migo al viaje, pero eso si le tienes que preguntar a tu mama.

**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**

* * *

><p><strong>José<strong>: aa sí, sobre eso… aún no le he preguntado-rascándose la cabeza - es que me da pena decirle.

**Ricardo**: y ¿porque no le preguntaste el día que te dije José? – Preguntando - ¿no vez que el viaje es mañana?.

**José**: bueno, okey , pero no te enojes.

**Jessica**: oigan chicos, ¿de qué viaje están ablando? - preguntaba confusa.

**Ricardo**: un viaje que vamos a hacer, pero "alguien", no ha preguntado, para saber si lo dejan - apuntando hacia atrás donde se encontraba José.

**José**: ¡te. Dije. Que. Se. Me. Olvido! ¡Hijo de tu mama!- le grito con el ceño fruncido - eres como una hydr… - no termino de decir la frase porque Ricardo le tapó la boca.

**Ricardo**: ¿qué parte de disimular no entiendes?, recuerda que te tienes que quedar calladitooo - decía entre dientes alejándose con José.

**Diana**: ¿de que secreto están hablando ustedes? – pregunta confusa.

**Jessica**: si, es verdad, todo el día han estado actuando extraño.

**Ricardo** y José: ho hoou - dicen eso ultimo y salen corriendo.

**Diana**: ¡OIGAN! ¡¿A DONDE CREEN QUE VAN?! ¡Vamos Jesica! - corriendo detrás de los dos jóvenes.

**Jessica**: si, vamos - incorporándose a la persecución.

(CAMARAS DE LA PERSECUCION)

Los jóvenes se acerca a la cámara corriendo y se van alejando.

Los jóvenes tratan de esquivar un montón de personas mientras corren.

Los dos muchachos saltan al mismo tiempo, para esquivar un ollo de alcantarilla.

Las chicas dan la vuelta en U y se van por otro lado.

(FIN DE LAS CAMARAS DE PERSECUCION)

Los chicos se topan de frente con las chicas, haciendo que se caigan. José cae en el suelo con la cabeza metida debajo de la falda de diana, y Ricardo en las bubis de Jessica.

**(N. IDEA LA SAQUE DE TO LOVE RU, ES UN ANIME.)**

**Ricardo**: aaa ¿qué paso? - con voz soñolienta, parándose en cuatros patas viendo con que se había caído o más bien donde había caído. Al ver donde había caído- ¡o Jesica perdón!.

**Jessica**: ¡PERVERTIDO! - dándole una cachetada y sonrojada de mejilla a mejilla.

**Diana**: oigan ¿y José? – buscando a José.

**Ricardo** **y** **Jesica**: creo que hay - apuntando hacia la falda de diana.

**Diana**: KYYAAAAAAAAAAA – parándose y dándole una patada en la cara.

**José**: ¿¡que!? ¿¡Cuando?! ¿¡Dónde y Porque!?-parándose lo más rápido posible y sangrándole la nariz de la patada.

**Diana**: ¡PERVERTIDO! - retrocediendo unos pasos con Jesica.

**José**: ¿sabes que no le tienes que patear a la gente en la cara?, es de mala educación - diciendo con tono burlón.

**Diana**: ¿y sabes que no le tienes que caer encima a la gente? y mucho menos ¡ABAJO!-apuntando hacia la falda.

**José**: buen punto - limpiándose el polvo de encima.

**Jessica**: y tu –apuntando hacia Ricardo.

**Ricardo**: ho hoou – preparándose para correr hasta que José lo detiene.

**José**: a mí me dieron una patada en la cara y a ti te darán una cachetada con todo - dijo eso ultimo empujándolo hacia Jesica.

Ricardo: TRAIDOR Y YO PENSABA QUE ERAMOS FAMILIA TRAIDOOOOR- gritándole a José.

**(N. A ACLARAR ALGO, JOSE Y RICARDO SON PRIMOS. DIANA Y JOSE NO SON NADA RICARDO Y JESICA SON AMIGOS)**

**José**: en parte si lo somos, pero a mí me dan una patada y a ti no te pueden dar una estúpida cachetada - ya enojado José.

**Jessica**: no José, déjalo tranquilo, que esa yo me las desquito un día de esto - con una sonrisita malévola.

**Diana**: y en fin, ¿por qué salieron corriendo cuando les pregunte de qué secreto hablaban?

**Ricardo**: no le podemos contar. Es muy secreto - con una cara de serio, que no engaña a nadie.

**Jessica**: dinos, prometemos no decírselo a nadie. Verdad Diana - mirando a diana.

**José**: bueno ¿le decimos Riki?.

**Ricardo**: okey, pero, dile tu primero - mirando a José.

**José**: buenos chicas, nosotros somos - volteando la mirada.

**Diana** **y** **Jessica**: siii sii - acercándose cada vez más y más.

**José**: Somos Bro…

**Diana**: son ¿Qué?

**José**: So.. So..Somos bro…

**Jessica**: que son ¿Qué cosa?

**José**: que somos Bro…

**Diana** **y** **Jessica**: ¡ya, escúpelo de una vez!

**José**: ¡que somos Bronys!

**Diana** **y** **Jessica**: madaquequag, ¿son que cosa? - preguntándose más confusa de lo que estaban.

**José**: Ricardo te toca – colocándose detrás de Ricardo y empujándolo.

Ricardo solo se limita a darle una mira a José que decía "algún día te voy a matar", para después dar un suspiro de derrota.

**Ricardo**: verán chicas, los Bronys somos personas que le gusta my Little pony. Es una serie infantil de ponys coloridos, pero en realidad es una serie donde la mayoría la ve son hombres, ya sea niño o adulto, normalmente nosotros estamos en secreto por vergüenza a que quedemos marcados por ver algo de "niñitas", es por eso ¡QUE NO SE LO VAYAN A DECIR A NADIEN, APSOLUTAMENTE NADIE! -dijo eso ultimo con el ceño fruncido.

**Diana** **y** **Jessica**: okey okey lo prometemos – mirándose una a la otra.

**Ricardo**: no olvides preguntarle a tu mama de lo del viaje, si te dice que si, te veo mañana en la estación de tren.

José asintió con la cabeza.

**José**: ¿y a qué hora? – pregunto confundido.

**Ricardo**: como a las 5:00 pm, ya que es la hora que salimos de clases.

**Diana**: epa José, ¿puedo ir con ustedes al viaje? - con cara de perrito suplicando comida - porfa.

**Jessica**: porfa, yo también- poniéndose de rodillas y suplicando, mientras miraban a José- porfaaa.

**José**: chicas, de pana que no sé. Ricardo es el que me invito y yo no puedo invitar a más nadie -sudando del nervio.

**Diana**: pues entonces dile a Ricardo que nos lleve.

**José**: pero es que me da mucha pena. Apenas y me lleva a mí - apuntando Ricardo.

**Jessica**: pos si tu no le dices, yo le diré - apuntando con un dedo a Ricardo el cual se estaba sacando los mocos con el dedo índice - iuuu tu si eres asqueroso.

**Ricardo**: a pues ¿a mí me regañas y a José no le dices nada? - apuntando a José.

**José**: a mí no me mires, que cuente que yo lo hago cuando estoy solo – colocando una cara de "yo no existo".

**Ricardo**: haja si, y te creí - dijo eso ultimo con cara de "si tú, como no"

**Jessica**: yaaaaaa dejen la pelea, y en fin, ¿vamos a poder ir al viaje sí o no? - con el ceño fruncido.

**Ricardo**: por mi está bien, pero eso sí, no me hago responsable de nada - dijo eso ultimo muy serio.

**Diana** **y** **Jessica**: SII gracias, prometemos que no te vas a arrepentir - dijeron eso muy alegres.

Una vez dicho esto, los jóvenes se retiraron a sus hogares en diferentes direcciones.

(Acera, vía a la casa de Ricardo). (Narración en tercera persona).

El sol se estaba ocultando. Solo quedaban unos minutos para que se hiciera de noche, (hora 6:56 pm).

**Ricardo**: (en su mente) - *suspiro*, no sé por qué dije eso, el viaje era solo para José y para mí, ¿será que siento algo por Jessica? Bueno, será mejor que me apresure a llegar a casa - aumentando el paso de velocidad.

(Casa de José). (Narración en segunda persona).

Llega a la casa, él toca la puerta y entran.

**José**: mama llegue.

**¿?:** Hola hijo ¿cómo estas como te fue?.

**José**: hola mama, bendición, me fue bien –tirándose a la cama - epa mamá mira, Ricardo me está invitando a un viaje el cual es mañana y… quería saber si tú ¿me dejas ir con él? – chocando sus dedos índices.

**Mamá** **de** **José**: si, por que no, pero ¿van solo ustedes dos? - pregunto confundida.

**José**: no mama también van dos ``amigas´´

**Mamá** **de** **José**: bueno si va más gente si – dijo satisfecha - bueno mi amor anda báñate, comes y te acuestas a dormir, que mañana va ser un día largo.

(Estación de tren). (Narración en tercera persona).

Hay trenes llegando y trenes saliendo, con varios pasajeros caminando de un lado a otro, de hay entre la multitud, van llegando los cuatros jóvenes, todos serios, a excepción de José. Él estaba corriendo de un lado al otro.

**José**: miren todos estos trenes, es calidad poder subirse a un tren, no puedo esperar a subirme a uno – decía eso mientras corría de un lado a otro - ho hoou – dice eso observando a Ricardo que se acerca a él con el ceño fruncido - Ricard,o por favor no te acerques más, Ricardo compórtate, tranquilízate - retrocediendo más y más.

**Ricardo**: ¡TRANQUILIZARME YO! ¡MAS BIEN DEVES SER TU EL QUE SE TRANQUILISE! ¡DEJA DE CORRER DE UN LADO A OTRO! - regañando a José.

**José**: okey, lo que pasa es que nunca me había montado en un tren – tranquilizándose – perdón.

En eso Ricardo lo agarra del cuello de la camisa, y se lo lleva arrastrando.

**José**: ¡POR CELESTIA! ¡SUELTAME! ¡NO SOY NINGUN NIÑO! - dicho eso Ricardo lo suelta.

**Ricardo**: aun tienes doce años, asi que eso te hace un niño – dijo mirándolo de reojo

**José** - ¡no es cierto, ya soy mayor! ¡Así que suéltame, o gritare a todo pulmón! ¿Qué crees que pensara la gente si me ven así?

**Ricardo** – bueno ya, pero no te comportes así – soltándolo y colocando una cara de vergüenza

**Jessica**: oigan chicos ¿qué hora es? - pregunta confundidas.

**Ricardo**: son la 6:57am °°° ¡¿pero qué!? - en eso abre los ojo como platos 0_0

**Diana**: ¿no que nuestro tren salía a las 7:00am?

**Ricardo**: sip –sudando de los nervios.

**José**: pues ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡CORRAAAMOOOS!

Los jóvenes comenzaron a correr hasta un elevador que había, porque al parecer su tren se encontraba en el sótano. En eso todos llegan al elevado excepto José.

**Diana**: ¿y José?-pregunta confusa.

En lo que unas personas se mueven José estaba comprando unos aperitivos y todos les gritan.

**Diana**, **Jessica** **y Ricardo**: ¡JOSEEEE APURATE! - le gritaban.

**José**: ¡YA VAA! - esperando el cambio.

**Diana**: ¡JOSEEE! - le grito.

**José**: mejor déjelo así que me están esperando - le dijo al vendedor para salir corriendo al elevador.

Una vez en el elevador

**José**: el lado bueno es, que traje aperitivos – colocando una carita feliz de niño inocente.

**Ricardo**: oigan chicos ¿este elevador está bajando más de lo normal? – dijo confundido.

**Jessica**: ¿cómo así?... para ver - acercándose a los botones los cuales no estaban alumbrados - ho hoou, chicos ¿es normal que las luces bajen más allá de lo números? - preguntando muy confundida.

**Diana**: nooo.

Los números estaban bajando más allá de lo números, y el elevador al parecer iba muy rápido.

**José**: oye Ricardo, tú eres el mayor, ¡HAS ALGOO! - le grito eso ultimo

Ya eran las 6:58am

**(N.A. LO QUE ESTA EN MAYUSCULA SON GRITOS)**

**Ricardo**: si ti. tie. Tienes razón - sudando frio.

**Diana**: oye ¿sabes que hay un botón para emergencia? - apuntando a los botones.

**Ricardo**: ¡oye tienes razón! - presionando el botón.

En eso el elevador se detiene en seco, haciendo que los jóvenes se sienten en el piso del elevador. las puertas se abren y hay una estación de tren subterránea.

**Ricardo**: ¡OIGAN AQUEL ES NUESTRO TREN! – levantándose del suelo y apuntando al tren.

**Jessica**: aaa que raro ¿? - también parándose del suelo.

Alado de los trenes había un reloj que marcaba las 6:59

**Ricardo**: ¡rápido! ¡Súbanse al tren!

José, Diana y Jessica solo asienten con la cabeza y se montan al tren con Ricardo a tiempo, porque al apena al subirse, Ricardo que era el ultimo las puertas del tren se cierran y acelera. todos se sientan a disfrutar el viaje subterráneo.

**Narrador**: ¿a donde los llevara el tren a los jóvenes? ¿Qué locuras pasaran detrás de esas puertas del tren? ¿Qué sentirá Ricardo de Jessica? ¿José abra comprado suficientes aperitivos? averigüen estas y muchas más preguntas en el siguiente episodio de "Amigos De Dos Mundos".

* * *

><p><strong>Hola amigos espero que les allá gustado como a mí me gusto cuando lo escribí. Bueno recuerden dejar sus Review y espero que sean positivos, por desgracia no tengo música de cierre ni de comienzo, pero muy pronto lo tendré, y bueno esto hasta el siguientes capitulo recomienden mes y denle como mi favorito y todo eso porfa. Joséntino se despide.<strong>

**Review aquí abajo (te estoy vigilando ¬_¬)**


	2. Un lugar extraño y un nuevo amigo

**Hola amigos aquí Joséntino perdón por la tardanza lo que pasa es que la computadora con la que trabajo se la llevaron para unos trabajos y no e podido terminar el fic y ya que me repararon la computadora de mesa ahora si voy a poder terminar mi fic y además con las clases se me hace demasiado difícil, y gracias a todos por leer mi fic y dejar sus comentarios se los agradezco **

**Otra cosa, si lograron observar la imagen de la historia, sabrán que fue diseñada por el autor "Rikimlp". Muchas gracias por tu ayuda amigo, eres el mejor y ahora les dejo con el fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening:<strong> Skrillex Bangarang feat Sirah

**(Adentro del tren)(Narración en tercera persona)**

**Ricardo**: un poco más y no llegamos - cantándose.

**Jesica**: ¿no creen que es raro que nuestro tren este en una parte subterránea debajo de los otros trenes? - también sentándose.

**Diana**: ahora que lo mencionas… si - volteando la mirada.

**Jessica**: oigan ¿y José? - mirando a todas partes.

**Ricardo**: él estaba aquí hace rato - mirando a Jesica.

De golpe una puerta que une a los otros vagones se abre y sale José.

**José**: chicos este tren está vacío - caminando hacia los muchachos.

**Ricardo**: ósea ¿que solo estamos nosotros? - parándose del asiento.

**José**: si, y más nadie, ni siquiera hay chofer - preocupado.

**Diana**: ¿y tú has andado por todo el tren? - mirando a José.

**José**: en parte si - volteando los ojos - pero ha sido por una buena causa.

**Ricardo**: ¿y cuál es esa causa? - con una ceja levantada.

**José**: necesito un baño - cruzando las piernas y sosteniendo sus genitales.

**Jessica**: para allá atrás, hace rato yo vi un baño.

**José**: gracias Jesica – sale corriendo al baño.

José cuando entro al baño, las luces del tren empezaron a titilar, como si una falta de energía estuviera ocurriendo.

**Ricardo**: oigan ¿por qué las luces están fallando? - mirando hacia las luces.

Mientras tanto en el baño José estaba saliendo.

**José**: que raro las luces están fallan… - no termina la frase ya que ve algo por la ventana y se llena de nervios, para luego salir corriendo hacia los muchacho- ri… rica... ricardoooo.

**Ricardo**: ¿Qué paso?... ¿te sientes bien? Te vez pálido – observando a José con una ceja levantada.

**José**: acabo de ver una sonrisa malévola en la ventana de baño.

**Ricardo**: puffff ¿enserio? – dándole una cara de "si claro".

**Jose**: - ¡hablo enserio! ¡No estoy jugando! ¡Acabo de ver algo muy espantoso hay abajo!

**Ricardo**: - de seguro fue tu rostro al verte en el reflejo de la ventana jajajajajajaja – riéndose con los brazos en su cabeza.

**Jose**: - ¡NO ESTOY BROMEANDO! – Enojándose al ver que su primo solo se reía de él - ¡Ricardo hablo ense…! – no termina la frase ya que de repente, el tren empieza a sacudirse de forma violenta a cada segundo que pasaba.

Ricardo se dejó de reír por el repentino temblor que empezó a ocurrir.

**Jessica**: chi... chicos ¿por qué el tren está comenzando A TEMMBLAAARR?

Los chicos se aferraban a cualquier cosa que tenían a su alrededor para sujetarse de no caerse. De repente una luz blanca entra en el tren haciendo que no se vea nada, todo lugar era blanco, lo único que se ve son los 4 jóvenes tratando de encontrarse.

* * *

><p>Con Ricardo en cierta parte del espacio en blanco.<p>

**Ricardo**: ¿pero qué demo…? ¿Dónde rayos estoy? – observando para todos lados, pero solo veía infinidad de espacio en blanco

* * *

><p>Con Jessica en cierta parte del espacio en blanco.<p>

**Jessica**: ¡¿Qué es este lugar?! –observando sus alrededores - ¡¿chicos?! ¿¡Ricardo?! ¡¿Diana?! ¡¿José?! ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Tengo miedo! – decía con las piernas abiertas, pero sentada, con los ojos vidriosos, mientras le temblaban los labios.

* * *

><p>Con Diana en cierta parte del espacio en blanco.<p>

**Diana**: hay… mi cabeza – levantándose del suelo sobándose la cabeza - ¿Qué es este sitio? ¡chicoooos! ¡¿Hay alguien?! – gritaba al vacío, pero nadie le respondía

* * *

><p>Con José en cierta parte del espacio en blanco.<p>

**José**: *silbido de impresión* ¡qué lugar tan enorme es esto! Ni siquiera puedo ver el final… ¡ASOMBROSO!...pero cambiando de tema ¿Dónde estoy? ¿y donde estarán los muchachos?

* * *

><p>Los 4 jóvenes empiezan a caminar hacia adelante mientras movían sus cabezas de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar una salida. Ricardo caminaba con una cara seria mirando a sus alrededores, con las manos en sus bolsillos.<p>

Jessica, caminaba con una mirada un poco asustada observando sus alrededores, mientras tenia sus manos juntas cercas de su cuello.

Diana caminaba serenamente y algo curiosa observando sus alrededores, con un dedo en su barbilla

José observaba el lugar con una sonrisa el lugar por todos lados caminando, con las manos en su nuca, como si no le importara mucho estar en ese lugar.

Los cuatro jóvenes estaban tan distraídos observando el panorama, que no se dieron cuenta, que ellos estaban a escasos centímetros frente a ellos mimos. Después por estar muy distraídos, los cuatros chocan entre sí, cayendo al suelo.

**Ricardo**: ¡augg! – sobándose la cabeza.

**Diana**: más golpes no puedo darme el día de hoy en la cabeza? – sobándosela

**Jessica**: hay, mis pompis – sobándose las nalgas

**José** – alguien anoto, la matricula del auto que me atropello – levantándose del suelo

Los jóvenes en ese instante, se dan cuenta con quienes chocaron y todos embozan una sonrisa

**Ricardo, José, Diana y Jessica:** ¡CHICOS! – gritaron de alegría, para luego abalanzarse entre ellos y darse un abrazo grupal.

**Ricardo**: ¡qué bueno que están bien! ¡Me tenían preocupado! -abrazándolos

**Jessica**: ¡waaaaa! ¡No me vuelvan a dejar solita! ¡waaaaa! – abrazando mas

**Diana**: ¡es bueno saber que todos estamos bien!

**José**: y que lo digas

Después de un rato, los chicos cortan el abrazo y se miran entre si.

**José**: ¿alguien sabe dónde estamos?

**Ricardo**: eso quisiera saber yo… este lugar es infinito, no puedo ver el final de esto – observando sus alrededores.

**Diana**: yo tampoco puedo verla

**Ricardo**: sugiero que caminemos y veamos por todos lados en busca de una salida ¿vale?

**José, Diana y Jessica**: ¡de acuerdo! – asintiendo con la cabeza

Los chicos empezaron a caminar por todas direcciones en busca de una salida, pero como siempre, solo lograban ver, infidelidad de espacio en blanco, ni siquiera una mancha podía ver en ese sitio. Después de tanto caminar. Ricardo observa algo a un costado suyo, una pequeña esfera amarilla que se encontraba flotando en cierta parte del lugar.

**Ricardo**: oye, ¿Qué es esa esfera amarilla de ahí? – Acercándose a la esfera – parece una especie de… ¿rayo? – acercando la mano hacia la esfera.

Los otros chicos no prestaron mucha atención a Ricardo, ya que ellos también lograron observar otras esferas diferentes que se encontraban flotando. Diana observo una esfera de color gris pálido. Jessica observo una esfera azul agua. Y José observo una esfera de color rojo oscuro. Los tres chicos también sintieron curiosidad al ver las esferas y cada quien se acercaron a las esferas que observaron.

**Diana**: qué bonita esfera – observando la esfera – pero ¿qué es eso? – observando la esfera más detalladamente – ¿acaso hay un tornado dentro de ella? – acercándose más y más extendiendo su mano para tocarla.

Jessica por otro lado llego a la esfera que observo, y miro que dentro de ella había agua moviéndose a voluntad propia.

**Jessica**: ¿porque hay agua adentro de esta esfera? Y más aún ¿Cómo es que se mueve? – viendo bien la esfera de izquierda a derecha, para después acercar su mano

José también había llegado a la esfera que observo, y vio que dentro de ella había fuego en su interior. Esto hizo que José colocara una cara "no me la creo" al observar dicha esfera

**José**: ¡WTF!... ¡chicos hay fuego aquí! – gritándole a los muchachos, pero estos no lo escucharon, ya que estaban muy distraídos viendo sus esferas

José también le entro curiosidad en tocar la esfera, así que estiro su mano para tocarla.

Los cuatros jóvenes al tocar las esferas de dichos elementos, estos se rompen y cada elemento empieza a cubrir las manos de cada chico.

**Ricardo:** - ¡pero que rayos! – grito al ver su mano llena de electricidad (N.A. que ironía que diga esa palabra ¿no? XD)

**Jessica:** - ¡KIAAAAAA! ¡MI MANO! – grito asustada al ver su mano envuelta en agua

**Diana:** - ¡KIAAAAA! ¡AUXILIO! ¡UN TORNADO SE TRAGA MI MANO! – gritando también asustada, al ver su mano envuelta en el tornado.

**José:** - ¡hooooooo! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Ni siquiera siento el fuego! – decía más emocionado que asustado, con unas estrellas de impresión en sus ojos al ver su mano envuelta en fuego.

Los elementos de sus manos empezaron a correr todo el cuerpo de cada joven, haciendo que ellos Brillaran de cada color distinto. Ricardo brillaba de color amarillo. Jessica brillaba de color Azul. Diana brillaba de color gris y José brillaba de color rojo. Todos los chicos gritaban de susto, excepto José, que gritaba "¡WUJUUUUUUU!" como si lo disfrutara. Luego los cuatro brillos salen disparados hacia el centro de donde estaban parados los 4 jóvenes, chocando entre sí, y formando una densa y enorme neblina, como si una especie de combinación de elementos hubieran sido juntados, que cubre a los cuatro jóvenes, tapando sus vistas.

El brillo que cubría a Ricardo se disipo y este observa todo su cuerpo, tocándose todas sus partes, a ver si no le faltaba nada.

**Ricardo**: huy que alivio, creí que mi cuerpo desaparecería o se calcinaría por esa electricidad – suspiraba de alivio, para luego observar la neblina que estaba a su alrededor – ¿de dónde salió esta neblina?... ¡HEEEEEEEY! ¿Chicos? ¿Dónde están? – Caminando con las manos extendidas, hasta que siente que toca algo - que es esto es tan suave… se siente tan rico – colocando una cara de "me gusta".

La niebla empieza a disiparse y Ricardo ve que tiene las manos en las bubis de Jessica. Ricardo empieza a sudar frio al ver lo que hizo, mientras que Jessica tenía los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y en una ceja tenía un tic nervioso.

**Ricardo**: ¡ho! ¡Jessica… perdón… este… yo… lo siento… no quería ha…! - no termina la frase porque Jesica le da una cachetada tan fuerte que sonó por todo el lugar ampliado, como un eco.

**Ricardo**: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡eso me dolió mucho! - sobándose la cara, mientras se le salían algunas lágrimas.

**Jessica**: ¡eso es para que aprendas a respetar a las mujeres! - con una cara de "si me vuelves a tocar, ¡te mato!"

**Ricardo**: - (en su mente) - creo que tengo que aprender a tener más cuidado - rascándose la cabeza, mientras sostiene su mejilla roja.

José y Diana, estaba justamente alados de ellos, colocando una mano e sus bocas, intentando no reírse.

**José**: menos mal que yo no soy así – decía entre carcajadas, mirando a diana con una sonrisa de niño inocente.

**Diana**: si, como no - mirando a José con cara seria, lo cual José solo le saca la lengua.

**Ricardo:** oigan, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió hace rato? – aun sosteniendo su cara hinchada y roja de la cachetada.

**Diana**: no lo sé, yo solo había tocado una especia de esfera grisácea que tenía un tornado en su interior y luego este se rompe, haciendo que el tornado me agarrara la mano y luego todo el cuerpo, para después ver una neblina que al final se disipo y termine junto a ustedes.

**Jessica:** ¡lo mismo me paso a mí! Solo que la mía era una esfera azul con una especie de agua que se movía voluntad propia.

**José**: ¡igual yo! Solo que el mío era una esfera roja con un fuego en su interior… ¡no fue asombroso! – Emocionado - ¡podía tocar el fuego sin quemarme! ¡FUE GENIAL! – decía otra vez con esas estrellas en sus ojos.

**Ricardo**: yo diría más bien, loco y extraño.

**Jessica**: y a todo esto ¿dónde estamos? - mirando a su alrededor.

Los chicos ahora se encontraban en una especie de bosque tétrico. Se lograba escuchar el sonido de algunos animales he insectos por el lugar.

**Diana**: nunca había visto este lugar - rascándose la mejilla.

**José**: sí. Yo tampoco - viendo el cielo - ¿y que con ese sol? – Observando el sol en el cielo, que tenía una forma muy extraña pero algo familiar para José - ¡Haaaaaaaa! ¡Mis ojos! ¡El sol me encandilo! – corriendo en círculos, mientras se cubría los ojos.

Los chicos solo negaban con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, al ver a José correr de esa forma tan patética y haber hecho algo tonto. Ricardo lo agarra del cuello de su camisa en plena corrida para acercarlo hacia él estando cara a cara.

**Ricardo**: ¡YA CÁLLATE Y CÁLMATE! ¡Solo talla tus ojos y listo!

**José**: ¡ya, está bien! Pero no me grites – tallando sus ojos – me quede ciego por unos segundo, no sordo** – **limpiando sus orejas con sus meñiques.

**Ricardo**: serás idiota – soltándolo de la camisa – ¿si sabes que el sol lastima los ojos? ¿Para qué lo observas?

**José**: yo solo quería mirar el cielo y saber si nos ubicábamos en algo… además, el sol me dio curiosidad en verlo, ya que observe que parecía algo en la que tú y yo solo sabemos.

**Ricardo**: ¿enserio? – Apunto de mirar el sol, pero se detiene - ¡a no! ¡No soy tan pendejo para mirar el sol y cegarme como tú bobo!

**José**: ya, pero no te enojes, yo solo decía.

**Jessica**: oigan chicos, no quiero interrumpir su "charla" pero ¿podemos irnos? – Acercándose a Ricardo – este lugar me da algo de miedo – escondiéndose detrás de Ricardo

**Ricardo**: bueno muchachos, ya que yo soy el mayor y el que esta cargo – sarcásticamente - será mejor que exploremos el lugar - parándose como militar.

**José**: ha claro, horita si – volteando los ojos – y al final terminamos cayendo por un acantilado – dijo burlonamente

Ricardo miraba a José con una cara de "cállate enano, o si no te aplasto". José solo se reía para sus adentros, como si no le importara nada de lo que su mirada le dijera.

**Diana**: vamos, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? jijiji – soltando una risilla – no te preocupes tanto.

**Jessica:** si, vámonos por favor, no me gusta está aquí – mirando sus alrededores con miedo, aun en la espalda de Ricardo.

**José:** no es que esté preocupado, sino que, uno no sabemos en dónde estamos y dos no sabemos que paso con el equipaje – sentado en una piedra.

**Ricardo:** uno tienes razón en lo primero, y dos ¿para qué te interesa el equipaje? Lo importante ahora es salir de aquí con vida.

**José:** es que deje adentro de mi maleta mi colección de historietas mangas y animes – decía reprochando

**Ricardo**: °°° okeyyyy? Are como que no escuche eso último… pero siguiendo con lo que decía. Tal vez si caminamos encontremos una salida, digo todo bosque debe tener una entrada y una salida, no debe ser difícil – mirando a José.

**José: **en si tienes razón – parándose con una sonrisa.

**Diana y Jessica: **vamos pues – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Los cuatros jóvenes iban caminando por medio del bosque adentrándose más en el mismo, mientras que en el cielo, se estaba poniendo más oscuro, indicando que se estaba haciendo de noche. En eso José se tropieza con algo y se callera de cabeza.

**José: ¡**auhh! eso me dolió – sobándose la cabeza.

**Ricardo:** ¡José! ¿Estás bien? – viendo que se avía caído - ¡José mira! ¡Conseguiste las maletas! – decía un tanto feliz

**José:** ¿EN SERIO? – Observando las maletas con una cara de "WTF" - ¿Cómo rayos llegaron aquí?

**Ricardo**: eso que importa, lo importante es que lo hallaste – ayudándolo a levantarse.

**Jessica: **oye diana tu novio consiguió las maletas jiji – diciéndole a diana con una risilla, pero aun asi, José logro escucharla.

**Diana y José: **¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Nosotros no somos novios! – decían enojados y sonrojados de mejilla a mejilla.

**Jessica:** ho vamos, no nieguen que los dos hacen una linda pareja.

**José y Diana**: ¡CLARO QUE NO!

**Jessica**: claro que si

**José y Diana**: ¡QUE NO!

**Jessica**: que si

**Ricardo**: chicos.

**José y Diana**: ¡QUE NO!

**Jessica**: que si

**Ricardo**: chicos

**José y Diana**: ¡QUE NO!

**Jessica**: que si

**Ricardo:** ¡CHICOOOOS! ¡YA CALLENSE! – gritándoles para que dejaran de discutir

**Dina, José y Jessica: **perdón – con la cabeza abajo.

**Ricardo: **uffff a veces me pregunto ¿porque tuve que ser el mayor de este grupo niñato? – decía en voz baja, mientras se frotaba las sienes - *suspiro* no importa, escuchen chicos Se está haciendo muy oscuro y apenas puedo ver el camino, creo que será mejor que acampemos, este es un buen lugar para poder acampar ¿no creen? – viendo el lugar.

**Jessica:** si este lugar está bien, pero no tenemos carpas ni nada por el estilo – viendo las maletas.

**José: **Ricardo siempre mete esas cosas de emergencia o ¿no es así Riki? – mirando a Ricardo.

**(N.A. RIKI SIGNIFICA RICARDO, PERO DE CARIÑO.)**

**Ricardo:** si en eso si tienes razón – buscando en su maleta – veamos ¿dónde está? ¿Dónde puede estar esa carpa? – en voz baja para que no lo oigan.

**Diana:** ¿oye Ricardo no encuentras la carpa? – preguntando mientras lo observa.

**Ricardo:** no se preocupen ya estoy que lo consigo… ¿creo? – dice eso último contradiciéndose.

Ricardo trataba de encontrar la carpa (tienda para acampar) hasta que.

**Ricardo:** ¡aquí estas! – Sacando la carpa – perdonen chicos por la tardanza es que no la conseguía – un poco apenado.

**Jessica:** ya era hora – volteando los ojos – ¿y tú lo sabes armar?

**Ricardo:** sip – sudando de los nervios.

**José:** pero hay no cabemos todos… ¿o sí? – viéndolos a todos.

**Diana:** en parte no, pero hay podemos dormir Jessica y yo – viendo a Jessica.

**Jessica:** buena idea – viendo a Ricardo con una sonrisa.

**Ricardo:** pero, si ustedes van a dormir hay ¿nosotros dónde vamos a dormir? – viendo a José.

**José:** si, tienes razón y yo no quiero dormir aquí afuera, y mucho menos en un lugar que no conozco – viendo el bosque.

**Ricardo: **pero hay no cabemos todos, al menos de que dos duerman afuera – viendo a diana y Jessica con una sonrisa amigable.

* * *

><p><strong>(Una hora después)(Narración en tercera persona).<strong>

**Ricardo:** no puedo creer que nosotros durmamos afuera – estando arregostado en el suelo, observando el cielo nocturno con mala cara y los brazos cruzados.

**José: **y yo que quería dormir en la carpa – viendo la carpa con tristeza.

**Ricardo**: "ustedes son chicos, son más fuertes y agiles que nosotras, nosotras solo somos unas pequeñas damas frágiles y sensibles, ustedes pueden aguantar más afuera que nosotras – imitando a las chicas – me lleva el tren que me trajo a este lugar… no sé porque tuve que ser hombre y en parte mi masculinidad no me permitía negar esas palabras.

**José**: hay sí, hay sí, tú como no – se burlaba de Ricardo

**Ricardo**: ¡cállate pitufo! ¡Sabes que es cierto y es difícil negar esas cosas! – mirando a José con mala cara

**José**: si, bueno, como sea – mirando la capa aun con tristeza

**Ricardo**: bueno, ya ¿qué te parece si asemos una fogata? – levantándose y sacudiéndose las manos.

**José** **y** **Ricardo**: ¡yo prendo el fuego! – apuntándose ellos mismos y mirándose a los ojo – no tu ve a buscar leña… no yo no quiero… deja de repetirme… no tú deja de repetirme… ¡haaaaaaaa! – los dos se agarran del cuello y empiezan a ahorcarse al estilo "los Simpson"

**José**: ¡ya cállate y suéltame! – Empujando un poco a Ricardo para que lo suelte - mira tú ve por leña y yo me quedo a prender el fuego - mirando el bosque.

**Ricardo**: na si tu pajuo ¿y por qué yo? Porque no lo haces tú – viendo a José con cara seria y los brazos cruzados.

**José**: ¿porque eres el mayor y yo soy un niño que se puede perder fácilmente en este bosque? – mirándolo con una cara seria.

**Ricardo:** si claro, ¿crees que porque soy mayor, yo tampoco me perdería?... nanana, ni creas, si yo voy, tu también vendrás conmigo sin protestar – viendo a José con el ceño fruncido.

**José: ***suspiro*okey, okey, vamos pues y ya deja de quejarte – siguiendo a Ricardo hacia el bosque.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dentro de la carpa) (Narración en tercera persona)<strong>

**Jessica: **jeje ¿viste que pudimos conseguir la carpa? – mirando a diana.

**Diana**: si pero, ¿me siento un poco mal por ellos?… que estarán haciendo los chicos – bajando la cabeza.

**Jessica**: pues, tienes razón ––asomándose por un huequito que había en la carpa.

**Diana**: ¡oye! ¿Qué haces? – viendo a Jessica.

**Jessica**: buscando a los muchachos – tratando de encontrarlo asomándose por el pequeño huequito que había.

**Diana**: ¿y los logras ver? – Tratando de ver también – oye Jessica déjame ver porfa.

**Jessica**: ya va diana es que no los encuentro – impidiendo que diana pudiese ver.

**Diana**: ¡JESSICAAAAA! – gritándole enojada mientras la sacudía para que la dejara ver, pero esta solo se reía por la actitud de su amiga.

En eso una ráfaga de aire sale del cuerpo de diana haciendo que se infle la carpa y mandándola a volar por los cielos muy lejos de donde estaban.

**Jessica**: ¿¡que… fue… eso?! – viendo como la carpa se iba volando por los aire.

**Diana**: no sé cómo – observándose a si misma- pero… creo que fui yo – con una ricilla al final.

**Jessica: **no seas tontita, al menos que tú puedas controlar el aire hay si te creo – viendo a diana.

En eso se acercan Ricardo y José corriendo mientras llevaban los pedazos de leña.

**José**: ¡que fue ese grito! – soltando la leña y corriendo a donde diana.

**Ricardo**: vinimos en cuanto escuchamos el grito – recogiendo la leña que soltó José.

**Diana:** ¿y para donde andaban ustedes? – con las manos en la cintura.

**Ricardo: **pues ¡dhuu!parasusinformaciónandábamosbuscado leña, para refugiarnos del frio ya que ustedes, no nos dejaron entrar en**…**– no termina de decir la palabra al ver que la carpa no estaba – ¿dónde diablos esta la carpa? – mirando embobado el lugar donde debería estar la carpa

**José:** oye… Ricardo...Yujuuuu–le movía la mano al frente de la cara – tierra llamando a Ricardo hay alguien hay dentro – comenzándole a pegar en la cabeza como a un coco - ¿creo que se le apago el cerebro? – observando a Ricardo

**Ricardo**: ¡¿qué paso con la carpa?! – caminando hacia donde debería estar la carpa.

**Dina y Jessica:** oye riki, si, sobre eso… salió volando – riendo nerviosas mientras apuntaban al cielo – nos perdonas – con una sonrisa como la de pinkie paí.

En eso Ricardo, tenía como unas ganas de explotar, ya que ese era su único refugio para cubrirse de la fría noche. Después Ricardo comienza a discutir con las chicas y José se percata de algo que se movía en el bosque en eso.

**José: **¿quién anda hay? – haciendo un movimiento bruscamente con las manos apuntando a dicho lugar donde escucho el ruido y de sus manos sale una bola de fuego la cual se estrella con un árbol haciendo que se caiga y se prenda en llamas.

**Ricardo: **¿¡QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO!? – Volteando al árbol en llamas – ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué hiciste José?!

**José: ¡**no se! – Negando con la cabeza y las manos - solo moví la mano apuntando a ese árbol ya que vi algo – apuntando al árbol - y sal… Salió una bola de fuego desde mis manos… ¿¡Que me está pasando!? – observando su mano nerviosamente.

**¿?:** Por, por favor no… no me lastimen, no pretendo hacerles daño – decía una voz entre los arboles

**Ricardo**: ¡¿qui… qui… quien anda hay?! – acercándose junto con José, que estaba detrás de él oculto en la espalda de Ricardo.

**¿?:** ¡No por favor, no te acerques más! ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!– dijo de nuevo la voz.

Ricardo y José se miraron entre ellos un poco confundidos, para luego mirar de nuevo el árbol

**Ricardo**: ammmm, no sé qué está ocurriendo, pero descuida, no te aremos daño.

**¿?:** De… de… ¿de verdad? – decía la voz temblorosa.

**José**: si tranquilo, descuida, solo somos unos niños perdidos en este bosque, no tienes que temer

**Ricardo**: ven sal de ahí, no te aremos daño.

**¿?:** Lo… ¿lo prometes?

Ricardo: si, tranquilo, te lo prometo, ya sal de hay

¿?: e.. está bien. Voy – dijo para después salir

Del árbol salió un poni color amarillo con crin más oscura y una cutie mark de un árbol y se acerca a los jóvenes. Ricardo y José, tenían una cara de embobados al observar al pony, mientras que Diana y Jessica, solo miraban con una cabeza inclinada y confundida al pony

**Ricardo y José: **esto... esto no pu... Puede ser ci… Cierto – caminando hacia atrás.

**Ricardo:** oye jo… José… ¿estás viendo lo mismo que estoy viendo yo? – pregunto embobado.

**José**: si te refieres en que en este momento estoy viendo a un pony de color y con una cutie mark, y que solo nosotros sabemos y creemos que es un fantasía… pues si – viendo a Ricardo.

**Diana:** - (en voz baja) - oye Jessica, eso en un ¿poni? – le susurraba en el oído de Jessica.

**Jessica**: al parecer si – en vos baja para que solo Diana la oyera.

**Poni:** hola… mi… mi nombre es Mark y soy un guardabosque – extendiendo su casco delantero un poco nervioso – mucho gusto criatura extraña… por cierto ¿qué son?

**Mark**: (en su mente) – que pregunta más tonta acabo de decir, es obvio que parecen monos lampiños – soltando una risa en silencio.

**Diana**: ¡¿acaso ese pony acaba de hablar?! – le grito en voz baja a Jessica impresionada.

**Jessica**: ¡creo que técnicamente, si! – también grito en voz baja impresionada.

Ricardo y José una estaba observándolo con una cara de idiota, mientras que el pony estaba con su casco levantado y una gota anime en su cabeza al ver que estos no respondía y él estaba en esa posición.

**Mark**: ammm ¿hola? – Le sacudía su casco frente a ellos – Mark llamando a criatura extraña, ¿hay alguien hay?

Diana y Jessica se acercaron hacia donde estaban los chicos y le tocaron los hombros con sus dedos.

**Diana**: chicos ¿están bien? – tocando a José.

**Jessica**: el pony les está hablando y ustedes están hay como bobos sin hacer nada.

Los chicos reaccionaron rápidamente y agarraron a Diana y Jessica alejándose un poco del pony a cierta distancia, para después hacer un círculo de reunión entre los 4 para hablar solo entre ellos.

**Jessica**: ¿Qué sucede chicos? ¿Por qué nos reunimos asi?

**Ricardo**: ¡ho santo cielos! ¡No puedo creerlo! – impresionado.

**Diana**: ¿de qué hablas?

**José**: ¡es increíble lo que acabamos de ver!

**Jessica**: no te entiendo ¿de qué están hablando? ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto confundida

**Ricardo**: ¡¿Cómo que no entiendes?! ¿Qué acaso no acabas de ver como ese pony acaba de hablar?

**Jessica**: pues si… técnicamente estoy tan impresionada y extrañada en cierta forma, pero… ¿eso que tienes?

**Ricardo**: es obvio que no entiendes – cerrando sus ojos para después suspirar.

**Diana**: ¿a qué te refieres?

**José**: chicas ¿recuerdan cuando le confesamos que nosotros éramos Bronys?

**Jessica** **y** **Diana**: siiiiii.

**Ricardo**: ¿y que los Bronys éramos un clan secreto que vemos una serie de ponys?

**Jessica** **y** **Diana**: ajaaaaa.

**José**: buenoooo… resulta que ese pony, ¡es muy idéntico e igual a la serie que vemos!

**Jessica** **y** **Diana**: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Enserio?!

**Ricardo**: ¡pues obvio! José y yo reconocemos muy bien a un pony de la serie cuando lo vemos, y este tiene todas esas características. Sus grandes ojos, su pelaje y crin de colores, las gorditas y muy tiernas patitas que tienen, más su cutie mark.

**Diana**: ¿Cutie Mark? ¿Qué es una cutie mark?

**José**: es el símbolo que tienen en el costado de sus patas traseras.

**Jessica**: ¿te refieres al árbol que tiene pegado en su muslo?

**Ricardo**: si eso mismo, eso es a lo que ellos llaman "talento especial" lo cual les aparece cuando descubren su talento especial por arte de magia.

**Diana**: yo creí que era un tatuaje que le pusieron por maldad a ese pobre poni.

**Ricardo**: pues no, eso es normal en ellos.

**Mark**: amm ¿disculpen? Pero sigo aquí saben

**Diana**: oigan, creo que sería mejor ir hablar con él. Lo estamos haciendo a un lado

**Ricardo**: de acuerdo, vamos allí y nos presentamos, ¡pero escuchen! Intente no sacar mucha información de lo que nosotros sabemos acerca de ellos, para no lograr perturbarlo o asustarlo ¿de acuerdo?... algo me dice que no estamos en la tierra realmente.

**Diana,** **Jessica y José**: ¡de acuerdo!

Dicho eso, los jóvenes se separaron y se acercaron al pony.

**Jessica: **hola, disculpa por lo de hace rato, es que necesitábamos aclarar dichas cosas… mucho gusto, Mark ¿verdad?... mi nombre es Jessica – extendiéndole la mano y haciendo un saludo.

**Diana:** holis mi nombre es diana – saludándolo.

**Mark: **mucho gusto señoritas… son señoritas ¿verdad? Es que por su apariencia, tienen pinta de serlo –rascándose la nuca

**Jessia**: awwwwww, no es lindo? – preguntándole a Diana con una sonrisa

**Diana**: jijiji, sí que lo es… y si, no te confundiste, somos señoritas

**Mark**: pues mucho gusto entonces – con una sonrisa par luego observar a los chicos - ¿y como se llaman ustedes dos? – mirando a Ricardo y a José.

**José: **perdón por no presentarme, mi nombre es José y él es Ricardo – apuntando a Ricardo.

**Ricardo**: hola un gusto – saludando al poni.

**Mark: **lo mismo**…**Y que criaturas son ustedes ya que pueden hablar como nosotros lo ponis –haciendo una referencia - Es la primera vez que veo a una especia igual a ustedes.

**Ricardo:** pues, nosotros somos una especie llamadas humanos – mirando a sus amigos.

**Mark**: hay, que especie tan extraña no creo que a los otros ponis les agraden.

**José:** otros ponis… ósea que estamos en E… ¿Ecuestria? - viendo al poni.

**Mark:** pues, es obvio, es la tierra que están pisando en este momento… lo dices como si no la conocieras o no fueras de aquí - confundido

**Ricardo:** pues, veras en nuestro mundo… – no termina de decir la palabra.

**Mark**: guao guao, espera un momento, ¿me estas diciendo que vienen de otro mundo? –acercándose a los muchachos

**Diana y Jessica: **sip – asintiendo con la cabeza.

**Ricardo: **ammm sí, no sabemos cómo llegamos aquí… pero, como decía, en nuestro mundo tenemos una maquinas en las cuales podemos verlos a ustedes–mirando al poni.

**Mark:** guao eso suena increíble y un poco raro – rascándose con su casco.

**José:** y cuéntanos donde queda ponyville – mirando a todos lados.

**Mark:** como a una hora o dos de aquí, pero los puedo llevar en la mañana claro ¿si quieren?–mirando a los jóvenes – y por cierto ¿que fue esa bola de fuego que salió hacia mí?

**Diana:** epa pues sí, ahora que lo mencionas él tiene razón ¿que fue eso? – mirando a José.

**José: ***bostezo* creo que ya es muy tarde será mejor que durmamos – cambiando el tema.

**Mark:** ¿y ustedes donde piensan quedarse a dormir? – preguntándole a los jóvenes.

**Ricardo:** en realidad no se – viendo a Diana y a Jessica.

**Mark:** yo tengo una cabaña no muy lejos de aquí ¿si quieren pueden venir con migo? – Viendo a Ricardo – claro si ustedes desean.

**Ricardo:** claro por qué no, es muy amable de tu parte.

**Mark**: jeje, no hay de qué. Ese es mi trabajo, rescatar y salvar criaturas indefensas del bosque.

**Jessica**: (acercándose a Ricardo) – soy yo o ¿acaso ese pony acaba de nombrarnos como una especia de animal? – susurrándole en el oído a Ricardo.

**Ricardo**: es normal, deberás acostumbrarte, nosotros para ellos somos algo así como un mono o una especie extraña – susurrándole a Jessica.

**Jessica**: ummm ya veo, pero aun así, me siento ofendida – poniendo mala cara volteando el rostro.

**Ricardo**: ya te acostumbraras, de hecho yo no me siento ofendido, más bien, lo siento normal.

**Jessica**: eso no es de extrañarse, tú ya eres un animal – burlonamente.

**Ricardo**: ¡oye! – colocando mala cara, lo cual Jessica solo se ríe en voz baja.

En eso se van con el poni a la cabaña que estaba hay cerca, después se acostaron a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

**Narrador:** que les esperaran a nuestros amigos en Equestria, ¿Mark será lo suficientemente confiable? ¿que le estarán pasando a nuestros héroes? ¿José como abra hecho esa bola de fuego? averigüen estas y muchas otras cosas en "amigos de dos mundos"

**Canción de cierre**: Skrillex Damian Jr Gong Marley Make It Bun Dem.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer mi fic espero que les haya gustado recuerden dejar sus rewiert me ayudarían muchísimo y otra vez me disculpo por la tardanza los estudios me están matando y no los quiero dejar XD. Recuerden los rewiert aquí abajo.<strong>

**otra cosita, parte de la escritura fue escrita por el mismo autor que me inspiro a hacerla, es decir "Rikimlp", este chico es un buen sujeto, se tomo las molestia en ayudarme en mi fic, otra vez, muchas gracias.**

**REWIERT AQUÍ ABAJO (te vigilo ¬_¬).**


	3. Muchas Emociones Para Un Dia

**Hola amigos aquí Joséntino con un nuevo capitulo de AMIGOS DE DOS MUNDOS (lo pongo con mayúscula por que me gusta XD) al parecer e recibido varios rewiert positivos y eso me gusta mucho y me inspira a seguir escribiendo pero no tengo tantos y estaba pensando que si ustedes me pueden hacer publicidad por favor y disculpen tanta molestia pero si me pueden hacer ese favor se los agradecería mucho. Y ya pueden ver mi geografía un poco tarde pero mejor tarde que nunca XD. Y varios de ustedes o amigos que han leído la historia dicen que el opennig es muy extraño si ustedes tienen una mejor idea publíquenla se los agradecería mucho. Y quiero agradecerle al escritor rikimlp me a ayudado mucho. Bueno aquí esta la historia disfrútenla.**

Opennig: Skrillex Bangarang feat Sirah – solo óiganlo hasta el minuto 1:30.

(**Dentro** **del Bosque**)(**Narración** **en** **tercera** **persona**)

Por el camino del bosque se encontraban siguiendo a el pony mark, para dirigierce a su cabaña.

**Mark:** que suerte que los vi por hay si no estuviesen durmiendo en el piso –con cara de gracias a mi.

**Ricardo:** si y disculpa la molestia solo que unas personitas - mirando a Yesica y a diana de reojo - mandaron a volar nuestro único refugio – colocando una cara de fastidio.

**José:** no te pongas así, igualito íbamos dormir a fuera – caminando.

**Mark**: ya llegamos – apuntando a la cabaña – no es la mejor pero es algo.

La cabaña se encontraba en un lugar algo despejado y amplio, alejado de los demás árboles, con suficiente espacio como para caminar por sus alrededores. La cabaña no se veía muy bien cuidad que se diga, ya que la madera estaba algo vieja y parecía que estuviera a punto de desplomarse en cualquier momento

**Diana: **oye Jessica ¿hay nos vamos quedar?– apuntando a la cabaña y diciéndolo en voz baja para que no le oigan.

**Jessica:** al parecer sip–le respondió en voz baja.

En eso Mark se dirige a la cabaña y abre la puerta, de ahí los jóvenes entran y en el medio de dicho lugar, cerca de las esquinas se encontraban dos camas, una pequeña y una grande, mas tambien había una colchoneta que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, cerca de las camas.

**Mark:** ustedes dos pueden dormir hay–viendo a Ricardo y a Jessica mientras apuntaba a la cama grande

Ricardo y Jessica se miraron las caras algo impresionados, ya que tenían que compartir la misma cama, para luego ver como estos dos se sonrojan y voltean la cara algo apenados.

**Mark**: tú en esa camita –apuntando a diana – y tú en la colchoneta–apuntando a José.

**Diana:** ¿y tu donde piensas dormir?–viendo a Mark.

**Mark:** no te preocupes, yo tengo que trabajar–acercándose a la puerta de salida.

**Ricardo**: sé que ya lo dije, pero te lo vuelvo a decir, muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad.

**Mark**: ni lo menciones, es mi trabajo como guardabosque.

**Ricardo:** bueno, hasta luego Mark, cuídate–despidiéndose con la mano

**Mark:** no se preocupen por mí, hasta mañana–dando una vuelta y saliendo de la cabaña cerrando la puerta.

Mark caminaba y se alejaba de la cabaña mientras se dirigía hacia una montaña.

**Mark:** JAJAJAJAJAJA–con risa malévola– han caído en mi trampa Mi Lord tenia razón esas cosas son tontas–sacando de un bolsito una esfera de cristal–vamos funciona–dándole unos golpecitos a la esfera con sus cascos–SI funciona–adentro de la esfera se ve una sombra con una risa malévola–LORD M. su plan esta funcionando a la perfección.

**LORD M.:** CLARO QUE ESTA FUNCIONANDO. Que creías inútil lacayo–gritándole.

**Mark:** disculpe mi señor–haciendo una reverencia.

**LORD M.:** y ``MARK´´ ya puedes dejar de usar ese cuerpo, no te sienta–viendo a ``Mark´´– y quien invento ese estúpido nombre "magic"

**Magic: **gracia mi lord, ya me estaba cansando de actuar "tan cortesmente"… que asco – se repugnaba asi mismo por actuar de esa manera - ydisculpeme mi señor, no se me ocurrio mas nada.

**LORD M.: **y donde estan los humanos.

**Magic:** están en la cabaña–apuntando a la cabaña.

**LORD M: **excelente – sacando una gran sonrisa siniestra a través de la esfera -ya puedes volver y no dejes rastros Mágica - desapareciendo de la bola de cristal.

En eso una nube sale de su bolso que traía puesto y comienza adensarse y desaparece. Mientras por otro lado en la cabaña. Los jóvenes estaban acomodando las maletas

**(N.A. LA CABAÑA ESTA CONFORMADA POR UNA CAMA MATRIMONIAL UNA CAMA PEQUEÑA Y UNA COLCHONETA)**

**José:** ok yo duermo en esta tirándose a la cama grande

**Ricardo**: no hay vamos a dormir Jessica y Yo ¿es que no escuchaste a Mark? –sacándolo de la cama con el pie, Asiendo que se caiga de ella.

**José**: ¡oye no era necesario hacer eso! – Levantándose medio enojado – además, no quiero dormir en el piso–con las manos en la cintura.

**Ricardo: **lo siento y lo lamento pero vas a dormir aquí – acomodando la colchoneta – Jessica y yo somos los más grandes y estas camitas son muy pequeñas… además es el tamaño perfecto para ti, ya que eres más bajo que nosotros

**José**: ¿y porque no puedo dormir mejor en la camita? – apuntando dicho objeto.

**Ricardo**: porque Diana es chica y tú eres hombre, debes ser más caballeroso y permitir que ella duerma hay.

**Diana**: JAJA – se reía burlonamente.

**José:** no es justo – cruzándose de Brazos.

**Jessica:** nada en esta vida es justo y deja de chillar, hazle caso a Ricardo, al menos el si tienes buenos modales ante las damas.

**Ricardo:** (en su mente) - a me siento alagado – mientras sonreía de forma boba en su mente – pero no creas, a veces odio mi forma de ser ya que esto me da cierta desventaja… la carpa un ejemplo – se quejaba a sus adentros.

**Diana:** *bostezo*chicos será que ya podemos dormir.

**Jessica:** es verdad.

Luego de un rato los jóvenes se acuestan para irse al mundo de los sueños… Después de que se acostaron.

Mientras afuera de la cabaña, no paso mucho tiempo que se diga. Luego desde el cielo, una bola de fuego que bajaba al bosque se estrelló en dicho lugar para luego escuchar un estallido que retumbo por toda la cabaña haciendo un temblar y logrando que todos se despertaran de un susto en acepción de José que ya tenía la babita que le bajaba por el cachete.

**Jessica**: que fue todo eso–parándose del susto

**Ricardo:** será que esta noche no vamos a poder dormir bien–con una cara seria y frustrada de "mátenme".

**Diana**: yo creo que no–acomodándose el pelo.

**Ricardo:** y por que no…–no termina de decir la palabra ya que oye unos ronquidos –que es eso –asomándose a donde estaba la colchoneta de José – ¡este estúpido sigue durmiendo! –Agarrando un zapato y dándole un golpe en la cabeza - ¡despierta mierda!

**José:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH–agarrándose la cabeza y sobándosela mientras se sentaba–¡¿qué diablos te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me despiertas?! –Mirando a Ricardo - ¡¿y Por qué me arrojaste esto?! – agarrando el zapato

**Ricardo:** ¡¿no me digas que no escuchaste nada?!

**José:** noooooo daaaaa–con tono sarcástico–bueno en realidad si, como un golpe o algo así… pero solo creí que era mi estómago o mi imaginación así que decidí ignorarlo.

**Ricardo** – si fuera tu imaginación, no la habríamos escuchado nosotros… y si fuera TÚ estomago ¡no creo que ruja y sacuda la cabaña tan fuerte! – mirándolo con una cara de ¿WTF?

**José**: nunca se sabe, puede pasar – encogiéndose de hombros y colocando cara de "Yao Ming"

Ricardo: ya deja tus locuras para otro momento ¿quieres? – dándose un facepalm, intentando no frustarce.

**Diana:** ¿no creen que deberíamos ir a investigar?

**Jessica:** creo que tienes razón.

**Ricardo y José: **noooooooo ¡ni loco saldré hay afuera!

**Ricardo:** dime algo ¿alguna ves as visto my Little Pony?

**Diana**: si y que pasa.

**Ricardo:** sabes que pasa en el bosque por la noche.

**Jessica:** si hay cría-tu-ras, o ya entendí – encogiéndose de hombros algo asustada y apenada.

**Diana:** pero ¿no tienen curiosidad de saber que fue eso? Tal vez un meteorito o algo así que logro atravesar la atmosfera y choco en la tierra

**José:** °°° ¡si tienes razón, ya me entro curiosidad! ¡Tal vez fue un extraterrestre! –con ojos de estrellas.

**Ricardo:** deja lo idiota esas cosas no existen°°° o tal vez si –contra diciéndose– afff me voy a repetir de esto, pero no podemos dormir si no averiguamos que fue ese estruendo de hace rato, será mejor que vallamos a ver.

En eso Ricardo se para, para buscar una linterna en su bolso, mientras José y las chicas buscaban algo en sus bolsos también. Luego todos salen de la cabaña y se adentran en el bosque siguiendo el humo que salía de entre los árboles. Todos se encontraban caminando detrás de Ricardo, mientras este apuntaba con la linterna por el camino

**Ricardo:** manténgase cerca chicos, no sabemos que criaturas pueden rondar por estos lugares a estas horas… tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto–

En eso Ricardo observo una roca a un lado suyo, esta tenía un color algo plateado metálico. Ricardo la observo solo por unos segundos, pero no le dio mucha importancia, ya que en ese mundo existían cosas que parecían raras, extrañas o simplemente no existían. Ricardo prosiguió caminado mientras rozaba con la mano esa roca enorme y larga, luego comienzan a salir unas chipas de la mano de Ricardo con la que estaba tocando la roca.

Ricardo– ¡¿pero qué rayos?!–Parándose y apartando su mano – ¿Qué fue eso? – observando su mano y ver si tenía alguna herida o nervio que se le allá activado del sistema nervios, pero no sentía ni veía nada - ¡¿chicos vieron eso?!

**Jessica:** ¿ver que?

**Ricardo:** ¿no me digan que no vieron eso? – apuntado a la roca y a su mano.

**Diana**: no yo no vi nada ¿y tú José? –Viendo a José que seguía de largo leyendo una revista–¡JOSE!–gritándole.

**José:** ¡¿a qué?! ¿¡Que paso?! – escondiendo la revista.

**Diana:** ¿que cargas hay?–viendo detrás de las manos de José pero sin ver nada.

**José:** nada y ¿por qué nos detenemos? –cambiando el tema.

**Jessica:** al parecer Ricardo vio algo.

**Ricardo:** José ¿dime que tu si viste eso?

**José:** ¿ver que?

**Ricardo:** esto de mis manos salieron unas chispas.

**José:** tú si eres mentiroso.

**Ricardo:** mira quien habla el que tiene una historieta escondido detrás de la espalda.

**José: **¿cómosupiste? –con cara de lol

**Diana:** con que eso era.

**Ricardo:** si pero eso no importa horita y hablo enserio cuando digo que bote chispas de la mano.

**José:** si te creo ¿seguimos caminando? –volteándose para sacar el manga y seguir caminando.

Ricardo: (en su mente) – ¡serás cabron! – Enojándose a sus adentros - *suspiro* mejor lo olvido, ni siquiera yo me la creería

En eso siguen caminando y se acercan a un cráter que más bien parecía de un meteorito. Pero adentro del cráter había algo… o más bien alguien.

**Ricardo:** o por glop sea lo que sea eso necesita nuestra ayuda–bajando por el cráter seguido de los muchachos.

**¿?:** No se acerquen mucho*tos* ya no pueden hacer nada por mi *tos* pero tienen que hacer algo con la maldad que se quiere apoderar de Canterlot *tos* ustedes son los únicos que pueden hacerlo *tos , tos* los cuatros tienen un don especial, pero para poder usarlos tienen que confiar en ellos y creer en ellos pe. Pero solo pueden usar ese don en cosas , y los cristales los tienen que encontrar–dijo eso ultimo desapareciendo y dejando cuatro esmeraldas de colores distintos, una roja, otro amarillo, otro gris y otro azul metálico los cuatro cristales.

**Diana, Jessica, y José:** que fue eso–con la boca abierta, para luego mirar a Ricardo.

_**Ricardo**_: a mí no me miren, estoy igual de impresionado como ustedes.

**José:** bueno, yo no entendí nada de lo que acaba de pasar pero nos dejo un…–no termina de decir la frase cuando ve que las esmeraldas comienzan a brillar y se comienzan a elevar para ver como estos giran como los elementos de armonía, en eso se ve un destello de los cristales y salen disparados a todas direcciones como "las esferas del dragón de dragón ball z" –regalo–en eso la esmeralda roja pega con un árbol y cae al piso, y los jóvenes se dan de cuenta.

**Ricardo**: tal vez no hayas entendido nada pero yo si… más o menos, al parecer hay que encontrar unas tales esmeraldas y me parece más bien un deja vu, pero horita no me acuerdo bien–rascándose la cabeza.

**Jessica**: oigan ¿ustedes no vieron que la esfera roja cayo por aquel árbol? –apuntando al árbol donde se estrello la esfera roja.

**Diana**: si es verdad tienes razón y les parece si vamos ver donde cayo.

**Ricardo:** *bostezo* y que les parece si mejor nos vamos a acostar en todo el día hemos tenido muchas aventuras no creen.

**Jessica y Diana:** ¡NOOOO!– gritándole por los dos lados.

**Ricardo: **guao creo que tendré que cambiarles el nombre a derin doo–con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

**José:** jajajajajajajajajajaja buena esa riki–limpiándose una lágrima del ojo con un dedo.

**Diana:** no entendí el chiste–con cara de lol

**Jessica:** yo tampoco–con cara de lol también.

**Diana:** pero vamos investigar porfa siiiiiiii–con cara de perrito regañado.

**Jessica:** dale riki si por fis–con una pose toda sensual.

**Ricardo:** ooookeeeeeeyyyyyy–mientras se le salía la babita de la boca y luego sacudir su cabeza.

**José:** yo también vi por donde cayo, vamos síganme–corriendo y haciendo que todos lo sigan luego se acercan al arbol contra la que choco la esmeralda y observaron que el objeto dejo un golpe quemado, para luego mirar al piso y ven que dejo un mini cráter que fue donde cayo –miren aquí cayo.

**Ricardo: **okey José no toque nada hasta que lleguemos–corriendo lo mas rápido posible.

En eso José comienza a estirar la mano hacia donde estaba la esmeralda sin escuchar a Ricardo. En eso José toca la esmeralda la cual comienza a emanar un brillo intenso. En eso llega Ricardo –NOOOO– en eso José voltea a ver a Ricardo y luego voltea otra vez a donde estaba su mano cuando ve que se estaba incendiando, en eso las llamas del brazo se pasa a todo su cuerpo emitiendo un brillo inmenso, luego José queda atrapado dentro de unas llamas abrazadoras.

**José:** pero como, si ni siquiera me duele–envuelto en llamas luego el cuerpo de José comienza a brillar mientras hacia una aurora de fuego enormes mientras José gritaba de dolor–HAAAAAAAAA MIERDAAAAAAAAAA–apretando los dientes luego el cuerpo de José comienza a cambiar, el pelo se le pone rojo fuego y se le comienza a alargar, le sale cola también de fuego la camisa se le rompe y le sale mas musculatura y le salen unas marcar en el cuerpo de color marrón oscuro, luego las oreja se les alarga y los ojos se le ponen diferentes, en eso las llamas se comienzan a recoger dejando ver a José mientras respiraba muy deprisa.

**Ricardo:** ¿Jo. José? ¿Qué te paso? –viendo a José de arriba abajo.

**José**: no pe, pero que me a…–agarrando aire lo mas que puede luego gritando–HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA– haciendo otra aurora, solo que esta mas pequeña y cuando se dispersa se ve que José sale corriendo adentrándose mas al bosque mientras se les salen unas lágrimas de lava–pero que*snish* ¿me ha pasado?*snish* será mejor que me valla*snish* para no molestar.

**Ricardo:** ¡JOSEEEE! ¡REGRESAAAA! –tratando de alcanzarlo pero imposible por que corre mas rápido–mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿qué diablos hago ahora? –agarrándose la cabeza.

**Diana**: pero ¿qué le paso a José?–tirándose al piso de rodilla.

**Jessica:** Ricardo ¿no crees que haya que buscarlo?

**Ricardo:** si ya se, pero para saber donde se fue es muy difícil

**Jessica: **pero podemos seguir sus huellas–viendo unas huellas quemadas en el piso.

**Ricardo:** si tienes razón.

**Narrador:** quien será LORD M. ¿quien o que abra sido ese meteorito? ¿que le abra pasado a jose? ¿que son esos cristales? y ¿que harán nuestros héroes? averigüen estas y muchas mas preguntas en el siguiente de "amigos de dos mundos"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hola otra ves amigos disculpen la tardanza de este capitulo se que me lo han estado pidiendo pero les pido perdón e que estado haciendo dibujos el cual les mostrare en el siguiente capitulo y los estudios me están matando y eso que estoy en primer año y solo tengo 1 hora o hasta 30 minutos para hacer una historia y disculpen lo corto pero como les dije este capitulo me saco la chicha y me costo hacerlo mas los dibujos y voy a tratar de hacer el otro capitulo mas largo. Chao chao cuídense .**

**Plis rewiert abajo y positivo se les agradece un poquis de publicidad.**


End file.
